


Tony's Punishment

by Batfink



Series: Crime & Punishment [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dom Bucky Barnes, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Steve and Tony get in yet another fight, Bucky decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to Steve's Punishment, but it won't matter if you haven't read it first.

After the last time, Tony shouldn't really have been surprised to find Steve tied naked to his bed again, but honestly, he wasn't sure if anything could have prepared him for this sight.

Steve was tied face down this time and Bucky, once again in nothing but his unbuttoned black combat jeans was kneeling on the bed beside him. A black leather spanker with silver studs around the edge raised in his left hand.

Tony flinched as the spanker connected soundly with the meat of Steve's ass but rather than crying out in pain, Steve moaned, low and needy and Tony was instantly transfixed. Both Steve's ass cheeks were already bright red so clearly that had not been the first shot.

Steve wriggled on the bed and Bucky reached out his right hand to push him down onto the mattress. “Hold still.” He murmured, running his flesh fingers lightly down across Steve's burning flesh before looking up and catching Tony's eye. Tony gulped, hard as Bucky fixed him with a disapproving glare.

“Shit.” Tony murmured looking at Bucky. “This is about earlier isn't it?”

Bucky nodded, once. “You were fighting.” He growled. “Again.”

Tony and Steve had gotten into an argument earlier in the day and it had turned somewhat ugly. The sad thing was, Tony wasn't even sure what had started it, but he was pretty sure, he had finished it. Not something to be proud of though as they had both said some pretty nasty things about each other.

“I'm sorry.” Tony squeaked out.

“Oh you will be.” Bucky growled. “Once I'm finished with Stevie. You're next.”

“Wait, what?” Tony gasped taking a step back towards the door.

Bucky brought the spanker down sharply against Steve's other ass cheek and Tony watched as Steve moaned and writhed against his bonds. Tony couldn't be sure, but it seemed like Steve was enjoying this. He paused his retreat.

“Your choice, Tony.” Bucky shrugged. “You can take your punishment like Stevie here and get the rewards that come with it.” He paused and smacked Steve again. “Or, you can leave now and we won't involve you again.”

Tony thought about it. On the one hand, he had never really been down for the whole BDSM thing. On the other hand dom Bucky was incredibly hot. Plus he knew how great the sex had been last time. He took a step closer to the bed. “Not the metal hand.”

“Not an issue.” Bucky grinned at him, leaning over Steve and pulling free his restraints. “Since Steve is the one that will be spanking you anyway.”

“What? Why?” Tony demanded to know.

“I got Jarvis to play the surveillance feed of your little pissing contest Tony. Not only did you start the whole thing, but you also went for the lowest blows.” He nudged Steve off the bed and pointed to the now empty spot where he had been lying. “Come on.” He gestured to Tony.

“I did not...” Tony began but Bucky interrupted him.

“Don't argue with me Tony. I watched the whole thing. Steve has already paid for his part in it, now it's your turn.”

Tony sighed and walked over to the bed. Bucky shuffled across the mattress until he was in front of him and began stripping off his clothes. As with the last time, when he got to Tony's tank top, he ripped it clean off. Tony laughed. “You like doing that don't you.”

Bucky grinned and pulled him up onto the bed. “Assume the position.”

Cautiously, Tony lowered himself onto his front on the mattress and didn't resist as Bucky lifted each of his limbs into position and tied them into place. He tested each of the bonds and checked to make sure Tony's circulation wasn't being cut off. “Do you have a safe word?” He asked but caressed his right hand down Tony's back to end squeezing one of Tony's ass cheeks and Tony forgot how to word.

“Huh, what?” He groaned shamelessly as Bucky massaged his ass cheek.

“A safe word, Tony. Do you have one?” Bucky chuckled.

“Oh.” Tony sighed face pressed to the pillow under his head. “Yup, yeah, I do.”

Bucky chuckled again. “Well it's no use unless you tell us what it is.”

Tony wriggled against the sheets, trying to get some friction and Bucky moved his hand to the small of Tony's back to hold him down.

“It's...” Tony tried to concentrate.

Bucky raised his right hand and smacked it down against Tony's ass, hard.

“Kumquat!” Tony yelped.

“There it is.” Bucky laughed. “Okay. You ready to get started?”

Tony thought for a moment. Bucky had surprised him, but it didn't really hurt, however he had only been using his hand. Steve was going to be using something else. Did he really want to do this? He thought about the gentle way Bucky was caressing his back, about the gentle way he had caressed Steve's ass between smacks. He thought about the sounds Steve had been making and the way he had looked, spread out and tied up and figured he probably looked just as appealing. Of course, he also thought about what Bucky might have meant by rewards. He nodded.

“Gonna need you to use your words, Tony.” Bucky smiled.

“Yes.” Tony nodded again. “I'm ready.”

Bucky moved off to the side and sat down on the bed up beside Tony's head so he could keep an eye on him as Steve shuffled into position, kneeling down by Tony's thigh on his left side. Tony instinctively tensed.

“Try to relax.” Bucky said softly as Steve raised his right hand and brought the spanker down firmly against Tony's right ass cheek.

Tony yelped, but Steve had already moved on and soon Tony's left cheek was stinging too. It had been hard, but Tony knew Steve could have made it a lot harder and the sting quickly faded leaving behind a warm feeling in his ass cheeks. Steve carried on until he had done five smacks to each cheek then he stopped and gently ran his hands across each cheek, soothing out the sting.

Tony was moaning and wriggling against the mattress. About half way through his dick had decided to take an interest in the proceedings and he was now hard and in need of friction.

“You okay?” Bucky asked quietly.

“Green.” Tony mumbled. He remembered reading somewhere about the traffic light system and Bucky nodded, satisfied. “Another set Steve.”

Steve didn't reply but removed his hand and soon after Tony felt the sting of the spanker, another five to each ass cheek.

When he was done, he again smoothed his hand gently across the red marks on Tony's ass as Tony continued to wriggle.

“You two done being assholes to each other?” Bucky asked, looking from one to the other of the pair.

“Yes, Bucky.” Steve replied.

“Yes, Bucky.” Tony agreed.

“Good.” Bucky pulled at Tony's wrist restraints, while Steve undid his ankles. “Now, Tony, since you were the worst behaved. You need to make it up to Steve.”

“I'm sorry, Steve.” Tony mumbled.

“Oh no.” Bucky smirked at him. “That's not going to cut it.” He griped Tony's bottom lip gently between his metal thumb and forefinger. “You need to put that pretty little mouth of yours to a proper apology.” He looked pointedly from Tony's eyes to Steve's crotch where his dick was standing to attention.

Bucky released Tony's lip and nudged him out of the way. Steve moved up the bed until he was sitting on the pillows with his back up against the headboard. Bucky adjusted the restraints until he had Steve's wrists attached. His legs spread invitingly for Tony to crawl up between.

Tony caught Steve's eye and then lowered himself into a crouch and licked across the head of Steve's dick. Steve's dick twitched and Tony saw him jerk against the restraints. Bucky laughed.

Tony lowered his head and licked a stripe up the length of Steve and then wrapped his lips around the head and slid them down, taking Steve in as far as he could. He pulled back, sucking hard and Steve moaned. Tony purred, vibrating his throat and took Steve in further chuckling slightly as he heard Steve jerk against the restraints again.

Bucky's right hand landed gently on Tony's head. His fingers sliding into Tony's hair, pulling lightly, but he didn't mess with Tony's rhythm. Didn't force Tony to do anything different. A few more bobs of his head and then Tony slid his mouth all the way down Steve's length until his nose was buried in Steve's curls and Steve's tip was pressed firmly against the back of his throat. He then hummed a random little tune and sucked hard as he scraped his teeth back up Steve's length.

Steve sucked in a desperate breath as his whole body went taught and he came suddenly into Tony's mouth with a drawn out moan of Tony's name. Tony kept his lips sealed and waited for him to finish before sliding his mouth off of Steve's dick and licking him clean.

Tony grinned up at him. “Forgiven?” He asked.

Steve stared at him, skin flushed red, panting for breath and managed to groan out a yes, before going limp against the headboard.

Tony turned to look at Bucky who nodded approvingly before reaching over and unfastening Steve's wrists. He pushed Steve over and indicated to Tony that he should take his place. Tony did, and Bucky fastened his wrists to the headboard.

Steve shuffled into the middle of the bed, positioning himself on all fours between Tony's stretched out legs. This time, Bucky moved around and positioned himself behind Steve, pulling a tube of lube from his pocket and setting to work opening up Steve.

Steve for his part lowered his head and set to work with teasing little licks up Tony's length. It was a special kind of torture but Tony knew it was futile to try to get either of them to hurry up. Bucky was setting the pace and Steve would abide by it.

When he was finally satisfied that Steve was ready for him, Bucky reached into his combat jeans and freed his dick. He lubed it up and began his slow push into Steve's ass. Steve applied his lips to the head of Tony's dick and mimicked the slow slide of Bucky into him, both of them bottoming out together in one slow push.

Tony moaned, low and breathless, his dick twitching in Steve's mouth as Steve and Bucky both waited for Steve's ass to adjust before starting a slow slide in and out, up and down. Bucky setting the pace with smooth thrusts of his hips that Steve mirrored perfectly with his mouth.

Tony pulled on his restraints and gasped, thrashing his head from side to side as Steve's hands came to rest on his hips, preventing him from thrusting up into Steve's mouth as he was tempted to do.

After long minutes of the slow slide, Bucky suddenly decided to speed up and Steve did likewise. Tony couldn't outlast one supersoldier, never mind two, so he came before Bucky was done. Steve licked him clean and then pulled him further down the bed as Bucky continued his thrusts into Steve.

Steve manhandled Tony, pushing his knees up to his chest until his ass was exposed and Steve was able to get his fingers to his hole. Tony hadn't even noticed him going for the lube but he knew it was there when Steve's finger slid easily inside. Steve then set about matching Bucky's movements with his fingers in Tony's ass instead.

Tony wriggled against Steve's fingers as they brushed across his prostate but Steve was distracted by the now erratic movements of Bucky's hips as they snapped firmly forwards. Bucky came with a grunt and draped himself over Steve's back for a moment, before pulling free and rolling to the side of the bed.

As soon as he had moved, Steve was shifting also. His fingers in Tony's ass quickly replaced with his dick and damn it, Tony still hadn't seen him with the lube.

That was the last coherent thought Tony managed before Steve was pounding into him, quick thrusts perfectly aimed for his prostate each and every hit and Tony's orgasm washed over him out of nowhere making him clench down hard around Steve's dick. Steve wasn't far behind, burying himself deep into Tony as he pulsed and groaned, lowering himself down to pant against Tony's neck as Tony squeezed the last few aftershocks from him.

Bucky reached up and unfastened Tony's wrists as Steve shifted just enough to pull out of Tony before collapsing on top of him. Bucky chuckled and pushed Steve over so that he was still pressed to Tony's side, but Tony could breath. He then shuffled himself over until he was pressed in on Tony's other side. “No more fighting.” He mumbled against Tony's chest.

“No, sir.” Tony chuckled wrapping an arm around both of them before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
